Yugioh Karaoke Night!
by SetoKaibasOneAndOnlyLover
Summary: Like you can't tell from the title! Well, for those who can't, it's basically just the Yugioh! cast, me, and some friends singing karaoke. Yah yah, blah blah oink moo. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I, SetoKaibasOneAndOnlyLover, a.k.a., SKOAOL, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the anime, nor the manga. Well, I mean, I own episodes and volumes, but I didn't create it. -_-j I sure wish I did though!! ^_^ If Kazuki Takahashi wants to sell it to me though, then I'm all ears!! Ah well, no? Shimatta. Oh well, on with the fic!

A/N: On a serious note, you guys might just want to not read this chapter. It's kind of complete dumbness, and the singing will start in chapter 2!! ^_^ So read or don't, ha, I couldn't care less!

^_~!!!Anzu bashing forever!!!~_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SKOAOL: Today, I think I will let my friend Nate narrate the fic. *turns to Nate* You _won't_ mess it up will you? After all, it's my first story up here.

Nate: *ribbit* *croak, ribbit, croak, ribbit* *hop hop*

SKOAOL: ^_^j Uh….

Nate: *transforms magically into a human* Ribbi---I mean Hi!!!

SKOAOL: I'd go -_-, but first it's O.O Put some clothes on!!!!

~*PoOf!!*~

*clothes appear*

SKOAOL: There we go! Now I can go -_- ! -_-

Nate: ^_^ *doesn't know any better*

SKOAOL: *shaking head* Just…no rabid hamsters or sour pickles please.

Nate: ^_^ *nods*

SKOAOL: *slowly slinking away* Right then! I'll just be leaving…

Nate: ^_^ Oh no you don't!! :P You get to be in this story! Now, please and thank you!

*ties SKOAOL up and throws her into the story*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Somewhere in Domino High…

SKOAOL: Hello y'all!!

Shanae: You like saying "y'all" don't you? Cause you say it to begin EVERYthing.

SKOAOL: You shall be silent now

Shanae: HA! Who's gonna make me?

SKOAOL: Do you want to get with Seto in this?

Shanae: O.O I'll be quiet.

SKOAOL: ^_^ Thank you! I knew you'd see it my way! 

Shanae: -_- Evil will prevail upon you

SKOAOL: Oh stuff it.

Shanae: I don't have to!

SKOAOL: Between the ears you do.

{Sarah enters}

Sarah: O.o Um…did I come at a bad time?

Shanae: Ye—

SKOAOL: NO!!!! _Perfect_ timing!!!! ^_^

Sarah: O.Oj Uh……sure. So, uh, what's up?

Shanae: SKOAOL here bought a karaoke machine. *rolls eyes* You know what _that_ means…

Sarah: Uh…oh…

SKOAOL: I SHALL NOW USE MY ALL-POWERFUL AUTHORESS POWERS TO SUMMON THE WHOLE GANG! FEAR MY WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cue lightning striking behind her*

Sarah/Shanae: O.o

{Mai, Anzu, Keyla, Christen, Becca, Seto, Yami, Otogi, Jou, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Honda suddenly appear}

All: O.O

{Yami is in a pink shower cap, bubbles all over him. He's holding a scrub brush}

{Keyla has her shirt halfway off}

{Malik has a rubber ducky in his left hand, and a fuzzy wuzzy teddy bear in his right}

Yami: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *shrieks like a girl* I'M NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!! *crosses legs*

Keyla: *calmly* Who summoned us? *pulls down shirt*

SKOAOL: *sneaking away* Uh, good question! Ask Shanae! *begins to run like hell*

Malik: *steps in front of her, towering over her* YOU HAVE CAUSED ME EMBARRASSMENT! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! *pulls out butcher knife*

All but SKOAOL: -_-U

SKOAOL: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

*Malik begins chasing SKOAOL around in circles*

Seto: *sigh* So, what was with the karaoke machine?

Sarah: *swoon* She wanted to have a party. *swoon again* I wanted to too, but only if it was just the two of us.

Seto: Oo Ah, right. *slowly slinks away*

Sarah: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SETO KAIBA!

Seto: -_-U *slinks back to her side*

Sarah: ^_^ Thank you. 

Mai: HEY!!! SKOAOL!!! What about me!! I haven't done anything yet!!

SKOAOL: *being strangled* *cough cough* Co-come taaaaaaalk *gag* to me *voice gets high* in about five minutes please! *choke*

Malik: *strangling SKOAOL* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: Oo

Sarah: Hey Shanae?

*silence*

Sarah: Shanae? Hellllllllllllllllllllllo????

Shanae: *comes running around the corner. Her lipstick's smeared* Uh, yeah?

Sarah: *raises eyebrow* Shanae….

*Bakura comes from around the corner, faced covered with lipstick*

Bakura: *dazed look* AH, ahehehehehehehehehehehehehe @.@

Shanae: . DAMN.

*All the ignored people, Christen, Mai, Keyla, Jou, Anzu, Keyla, Becca, Seto, Yami, Otogi, Ryou, Yugi, Honda, suddenly band together and kill Malik, SKOAOL, Sarah, Shanae and Bakura*

~~The End~~

SKOAOL: *gasp* WAIT A SECOND!!!!! I'M THE AUTHORESS, AND ONLY _I_ DECIDE WHEN PEOPLE DIE!!!!!

Grim Reaper: Bu-bu-but…I wanted ta kill them!!! 

SKOAOL: SO FUCKING WHAT!?!?!?

Grim Reaper: O.O----U.U WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *restores everyone to life that was dead* 

All: O.O and then, -_-

SKOAOL: ANYWAYS, while I'm off killing Malik, I want all of you to go into the VR room down the hall.

Keyla: Uh…what hall?

SKOAOL: That one. *a hall magically appears*

Jou/Honda: AHHHHHHHH!!! MAGIC!!!! MAGIC NO GOOD!!!!!! *cower cower*

SKOAOL: -_-j Who's writing this crap anways?

All: Uh…either you or you.

SKOAOL: -_- *thinking---this is what I get for letting Nate control what I say*

Nate: SHUT UP SKOAOL!!! NOW GET THEM INTO THE VR ROOM!!!!

SKOAOL: ^_^U Right away master!! *hurries them all into the virtual-reality room* 

Christen: Uh, not to be rude or nothin', but this is just a plain white room with your karaoke machine in the middle. 

SKOAOL: YOU _DARE_ TO CONTRADICT ME!?!?!!?!

Christen: …actually…

Keyla: YES, she does!! You got a problem with that!? :(

SKOAOL: *sigh* Fine, fine, it is just a plain white room…

Christen: HA!! TOLD YOU SO!!!

All: -_-j

SKOAOL:…_until_ you start singing! Then it goes all "woo" and whatnot, and ~*PoOf*~!!! You're in a different place! Or something like that…

Becca: Hey, can I talk?

SKOAOL: I dunno, can you?

Shanae: -_-U Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaame. You sound like a teacher.

Sarah: Yes, Becca, go ahead.

Becca: That was incredibly random. 

Ryou: Yes, it's like SKOAOL is desperate to make all of us talk

Mai: Yeah really! It's kind of dumb

Seto: I'd agree, but Sarah has a deadly frying pan with her. *~WHAP~* OW!!!! @_@

Sarah: *lowering frying pan* Watch it Kaiba-boy

Bakura: *wiping lipstick off face* Now, how did I get lipstick on my face again?

Otogi: You got high, and scored with Shanae. How many times do I have to tell you that!?

Malik: *tied and gagged* Ffbty-nbie.

Jou: What?

Malik: -_-U FFBTY-NBIE!!

Honda: Nope, still didn't get it.

Malik: FFBTY-NIBE! FFBTY-NIBE! FFBTY-NIBE! FFBTY-NIBE!

SKOAOL: He's saying fifty-nine, aren't you? *Malik nods feverishly* Oh, poor Mally-chan!! *walks over to him* Now if you hadn't been trying to kill me, you wouldn't be so helpless! ^_^ *pulls out golf clubs* *flames appear behind her* :D Fuuuuun timmmme!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Malik: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *starts hopping away in his full body bind*

All: …………AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Nate: WHY ARE NONE OF YOU DOING WHAT I TELL YOU TO!?!?!?!!?

Shanae/Keyla/Seto: Aww shove it Nate. *all pull out guns and shoot him*

Nate: SK…OA…OL…I…lo…ve…

SKOAOL: . You shot him and he _loves_ me!?!?! .

Nate: I…I…lo…ve…Alex…andera…*dies X_X

SKOAOL: -_- Oh. well, never mind then! thank you for shooting him!!! ^_^ *bows to the three people with guns*

Shanae/Keyla/Seto: ^_^j Uh…happy to help out!

SKOAOL: YES!!!! NOW I HAVE ULTIMATE CONTROL AGAIN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I CAN KILL MALIK EASILY NOW!!!!! *takes out pen—writing "Malik…dies"*

Malik: X.X

SKOAOL: "Malik…is…restored"

Malik: ^_^

SKOAOL: "Malik…is…attacked…by…rabid…hamsters…and…sour…pickles…" 

Malik: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts hopping as fast as he can*

All: *watching in amusement* ^.^

Malik: -_- --------- O.O *hop* *hop* *hop* *hop* *hop* *hop* *hop* *hop* *hop* *hop* *SMACK*

All: Ohhhhhhhh…walls have to hurt

Malik: -O- *nose is swollen*

*rabid hamsters and sour pickles tear off his clothes---I mean, tear the bindings off him ^_^;*

Malik: *BIG gasp* *runs like hell from the hamsters* CALL 'EM OFF! CALL 'EM OFF!!!

SKOAOL: hmmm… I will on _one_ condition

Malik: *sobbing* anything! Anything!! *plops down, defeated. Hamsters and pickles slowly advance on him*

SKOAOL: I'll call them off if you and Bakura get naked together first ^_^

Malik: O.o

Bakura: o.O 

All: O.O

SKOAOL: ^_^j I mean, if you and Bakura _sing_ together first! Ahehehehehe! ^_^j

Bakura: Leave me outta this!! .

SKOAOL: Poor Mally-chan! Eaten by hamsters!

*Malik crawls over to Bakura, begging*

Malik: Bakura please! I'm begging you please! Just do it!

SKOAOL: *recording everything on tape with a _very_ perverted mind*

Bakura: NO!!

Malik: Please! I want you to!

SKOAOL: *still recording*

Bakura: *sigh* Oh, alright!

Malik: *shrieks* THANK YOU!!!!!

SKOAOL: *grins evilly and stops recording*

SKOAOL: Alright then, I guess we can get started! *puts in a CD*

Bakura: -_- What do we have to sing?

SKOAOL: Guilty Conscience by Eminem, featuring Dr. Dre. Sound okay?

Bakura/Malik: NO

SKOAOL: *holds up hamsters and pickles and golf clubs and flame-thrower----towers over them* Are you so sure about that?

Bakura/Malik: Ahehehehe, sounds great!! ^_^j

SKOAOL: ^_^ That's what I thought. *picks up random mike*

SKOAOL: ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHTY THEN!!! OUR FIRST GUESTS TO SING ARE MALIK ISHTAR AND BAKURA!!!!!

Bakura: Hey, where's my last name?

SKOAOL: *pulls mike away from mouth* You don't have one.

Bakura: Oh. Heh, I knew that! ^_^j

SKOAOL: _AH_EM, AS I WAS _SAYING_, OUR FIRST SINGERS ARE MALIK AND BAKURA!! THEY'LL BE SINGING "GUILTY CONSCIENCE" by EMINEN feat DR. DRE!!!!

*thrusts mike into their hands*

SKOAOL: happy singing boys!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator:

Will Bakura and Malik actually pull the song off? Will they be able to understand English? 

SKOAOL: _Pst pst, whisper whisper_. 

Narrator:

OH, heh, my mistake! They actually already know how to speak and understand English! ^_^j So, let's try this again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Bakura and Malik actually pull the song off? Have they ever even_ heard_ of Eminem, or his songs? And where will the VR room take them? All this and more answered in the next chapter! 

Narrator:

__

There! You happy_ now!? I'll take my $50,000 now, thank you!_ *Narrator leaves with wad of money*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SKOAOL: -_- That narrator always asks for so much money. I mean really! And did you know that—

Anzu: HEY!! SKOAOL!!! I HAVE A COMPLAINT!!!

SKOAOL: So? Do you think I care?

Anzu: YES!

SKOAOL: Actually, no.

Anzu: Why didn't I talk in the story!?

SKOAOL: Uh, duh! Cause I don't like you! What are you, stupid? . Oh that's right, you are! ^_^

Anzu: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I'M GOING TO GET YAMI TO BEAT YOU UP!!!

Yami: *walking by* Go fuck a ferret Anzu. *walks away whistling*

Anzu: Oo

SKOAOL: :D You were saying?

Anzu: Uh…I'll get Jou and Honda to beat you up!

Jou and Honda: *drop down from trees with baseball bats* You want this girl out SKOAOL?

SKOAOL: Oh HELL yeah!

*Jou and Honda begin beating her up with the bats*

Anzu: NOOOOOOOOO! My friends! I thought that with the power of our friendship and trust and love---OWW!!!! MAH NOBES!!!!!!

*SKOAOL lowers her fist*

SKOAOL: Punching her in the nose is not a just punishment, but it'll do I suppose. Jou, Honda, you may leave now.

Jou/Honda: Yes ma'am! *jump back up into trees*

*SKOAOL towers over Anzu*

SKOAOL: Now WHAT were you saying about friends?

Anzu: …*runs away like a coward*

SKOAOL: ^_^ YAHOO!!!! She's gone, she's gone! Ding-dong, the bitch is gone, the bitch is gone, the bitch is gone! Ding-dong, the wicked bitch is gooooooooooone!!!! *laughing* Please R+R!! I'll take suggestions for songs as well, though there are no guarantees! But I'll try my best. Oh, sorry for not having a song this chapter, but I, uh, heh heh, just didn't want to. No, but, trust me, my stories should get better, since this is only my first story. SO when reviewing, please be kind! Half of the flames will be used to reload the flame-thrower that toasts Anzu. {insert evil laugh here} Oh, and you all might want to suggest a song, because the first one will have that song acted out in chapter 3!! Well anyways, ja ne!! 

^_~!!!Anzu bashing forever!!!~_^


End file.
